


What Is Love

by BurtonHeathen



Series: Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, JolMm, Light Angst, MmJol, Romance, Seiyuu RPF, Valentine's Day, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurtonHeathen/pseuds/BurtonHeathen
Summary: Mimori was told to go for a meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is a belated birthday present for my dearest partner in crime, Raine1o1. This is an AU which is not... really an AU. Anyway, Raine will hate me for saying this so,
> 
> Happy birthday, Raine onee-chan~ *runs away*

Mimori swore she remembered clearly that she was supposed to be there for a meeting. Right after the elevator had dinged on the 30th floor and opened, she was not quite sure whether she was welcomed by a wide luxury ballroom or, has the huge room purposely been vacated? Mimori could not recall if there is a ballroom within a hotel so she concluded it must be a restaurant. With no people and rather empty.

 

But then, her eyes caught a single set of table in the middle of the dimmed room. She calmly strode, brushing her soft  brown hair every now and then to make sure her tension would not be too noticeable and acted as relaxed as possible. Even though that nobody had not yet come, the brunette felt a little bit uneasy to be the first one to show.

 

Dark chocolate eyes landed on the clothing, her dress was brand new. Pitch black silk fell down graciously to her ankles. The dress was tight-fitting on her upper body and loose from after her waist band. Mimori thought it probably was too much, _for an informal meeting? It wouldn’t be so bad._ After being so busy with her nervousness, she suddenly realized with the whole odd situation. No one nor a servant came to her to greet her, it was too quiet and silent, and the table only had a pair of chairs. Mimori immediately thought she must have been set on a prank by going on a blind date with some high class creep and—

 

“Hi.”

 

The unexpected greet made the brunette jolt and turn her head so fast that she nearly snapped her neck. She found a pair of onyx eyes and a smile from a baby-faced figure.

 

“Senpai...” Mimori said with a low and almost yearning tone, and the woman in front of her seemed to be unhappily frowned at how Mimori _address_ her. “I’m sure I must be on a prank.”

 

Nanjo regained her charming smile. “Or I’d like to call it as a surprise. So, are you surprised?” The raven haired woman lifted a slender brow with a steady expression and Mimori only stood there too stupefied to say anything, Nanjo decided to move along. “Follow me.” She extended her hand for Mimori to take, but the younger woman remained stock-still. “Please?”

 

Mimori gave a small nod, plainly ignoring Nanjo’s offer. Nanjo let down her hand, quietly walked toward the table and then she set a small sad face right when Mimori followed behind her. The servants automatically came over, settling the chairs for both women to sit as the other pouring two glasses of red wine and put them on the table. “Shall we bring the food?”

 

Nanjo spoke out an _‘Of course’_ to the one who asked and they momentarily gave the two women their modest smiles before quickly walked away. Lifting up the glass with a tiny smile, Nanjo hoped for Mimori to clink together but the brunette beauty rejected her again by straightly sipping her own wine like Nanjo was not even there. The older woman shamefully put her glass down, but then immediately grasped Mimori’s hand when the brunette was about to stand to leave.

 

“Please, don’t go.”

 

Nanjo begged, it was saddening when the other woman did not look or lay an eye at her direction, _again_ , perhaps already for the hundredth time. Nanjo started to shake in hopelessness, she knew she should try harder. She knew she could not let this golden chance slip through her fingers.

 

“Don’t look away from me. _Stop_ running away from me.”

 

The younger woman finally looked at her, this time without any filter masking up her true emotions. Nanjo studied her feature, those angry and disappointed glassy eyes fanning her fear and guilt—it was something that rarely happened to Mimori, but Nanjo did not mind now, having those eyes again reflected at her own, it felt like _it has been so long._

 

Mimori’s fist tightened into a ball. “If you think I’m mad because it’s childish, I—”

 

“It was my fault!” Nanjo had worked herself into a responsible stance, she did not want to make Mimori like this again, not to a person she needed the most. “Please, give me the chance to make it up to you just for today.” Nanjo did not care how desperate she was when she literally squeezed Mimori’s hand. ”I beg you.”

 

Mimori slowly withdrew her hand, face softened as a sign of agreement. The servants came back in time, placing down the fancy foods in front of them and they left with a quick bow. Mimori blinked with the newly cooked dinner.

 

Nanjo smiled. “Thai cuisine, your favorite.” Her eyebrow curiously twitched upward when Mimori took the first bite of a shrimp. “Do you like it?” She asked, unable to find any other significant question.

 

Mimori was wordlessly chewing the dish, Nanjo momentarily bit her bottom lip before mimicking the other woman’s activity. Not long after, a loud unpleasant sigh broke the silence between them. “I can barely taste, let’s not eat.” Mimori abandoned the utensils.

 

“Okay.” The jet black haired woman exhaled a long breath, holding out her hand once more to Mimori with some confidence. “Would you like to dance?”

 

Mimori was hesitant at first but eventually laid her hand on the older woman’s palm in which Nanjo gladly accepted. And it was weird, to be held again after a while, but Mimori did not hate the feeling in the slightest. It felt good actually, it was hard to deny that she _missed this_ —missed how a simple contact could make her heart beat fast. Nanjo guided her to the side of the room, a loud snap of Nanjo’s fingers made the big curtains slowly split open, revealing a wonderful scenery of the night sky rich of stars, with the sparkly lights of the city cohered into the sky at the horizon.

 

Mimori’s face vaguely reflected on the building’s glass, her eyes scanning at the view. “It’s so beautiful.” She said, before she heard a romantic jazz song played.

 

When Mimori brought her sight back to Nanjo, the older woman bent slightly to kiss her hand. “Shall we?”

 

Mimori moved closer, Nanjo’s hand automatically slid from her waist to her lower back while the other one entwined with hers in the air. And they swayed, slowly, with minimum steps as if they were just relaxing each other presence. Mimori could not tear her gaze from Nanjo somehow. Renting a whole ballroom restaurant of elite hotel for a dinner, with her favorite dish and followed by romantic waltz, Mimori felt more like they were on a Valentine’s Day.

 

Suddenly Mimori stopped, and Nanjo stared at her with a puzzled expression— _now the brunette remembered it._

 

“Today is Valentine’s Day.”

 

Nanjo’s lips curved into a smile. “Happy Valentine.” She lowered her hand yet made sure they were still holding together. “Did you truly forget about it?”

 

Mimori hummed. “It... went away the moment I got the meeting call.”

 

“Just like that?” Nanjo began with a pout, “So, you never really thought of me to be your Valentine?”

 

The vibe in Mimori’s vision changed back into icy stare. “I’m… I’m still angry with you.” Nanjo ducked down her head with her answer, and Mimori held back herself in pity. Perhaps Mimori should stop chastise her furthermore, the older woman did make her way to court her for the better despite with the surprise method. “All of this, did you set it?” She asked changing the subject, “It goes like a scenario. You didn’t need to call the servants all the time to set things up.”

 

Nanjo beamed a little smile, though she still could not hide the hint of her sadness. “Proudly say, it’s all well planned, just for you.” She held Mimori’s hands firmly in hers. “You’re my queen tonight.” Wanting to lower her head about what she was going to say, Nanjo embolden herself to keep her face stayed straight. “Look, I’m sorry, Mimori.”

 

Mimori saw all those behind her onyx eyes—guilt, stress, and fear. Maybe now it was time to speak and stop keeping her away. Nanjo deserved an explanation, or maybe it was just Mimori who really missed to be back in her arms again so she did not need to run from her _anymore._ “You promised me to spend Christmas and New Year’s holiday together. You didn’t come.” Mimori gritted her teeth as her mind was on the flashback. “I sacrificed my schedules for it but you couldn’t do the same. Sora and the others saved me. How that does not disappoint me?”

 

“I’m so sorry—”

 

“You disappoint me, Nanjo-san.”

 

Nanjo held her tighter. “I know, I admit it was a jerk move. I’m so sorry... _please_ can you forgive me?”

 

Mimori realized she did not want this. Watching the older woman begging so desperately— _she’s responsible of her fault and she feels sorry for it_. “You know that I will forgive you.”

 

Nanjo felt stupid, it was unfair. “Wanting you to forgive me after breaking a big promise is selfish— _I’m selfish,_ I deserve to get your punishment but,  it has been more than a month since the last time we talked. You shushed me out—avoiding me. Didn’t text me back, didn’t pick up my calls, and I… I was so scared.” Her throat went dry, eyes were glassy. “I felt so empty to do anything—I was lost. _I’m lost without you,_ Mimori.”

 

Mimori gasped lowly when she saw Nanjo fighting back her tears. “Nanjo-san, don’t cry.”

 

The needling mind washed over, Nanjo shook her head when Mimori was about to touch her face. “I thought I was going to lose you—”

 

“Idiot!” Mimori threw her arms around the raven haired woman’s shoulders. “I’m not leaving you just because of that, _it’s not_ worth it.” She breathed, she could feel Nanjo’s figure softened against hers. “I hardly get angry, you know it Nanjo-san. But when I do, it makes me do ugly things sometimes. Maybe I should also apologize to you.”

 

“No,” Nanjo buried her face on the side of her neck, “it was entirely my fault. You don’t have to be sorry.”

 

Mimori could only sigh, and closed her eyes as her fingers fondly skimmed up and down on Nanjo’s back. _She’s so insecure, of course she’s afraid of losing me. She trusts me, but needs to know that I’m never going to leave her, every time. She’s stuck on me like a glue when she has the time._ The silence was comforting for her mind to flow, and Mimori honestly wanted to stay like that forever. She glided her hands up, until the baby face of the older woman floated on her palms.

 

“Now, look at me.” The sorrow within the onyx eyes subsided when Mimori radiated a timid smile—almost groggy, _looking so conflicted_. “I— I don’t know why I feel shy so suddenly. It is that Nanjo-san, I… I miss you.”

 

Nanjo could feel her face grow hot and Mimori was just as flustered, still had her cupping her but the brunette was looking away. “I miss you too...” She held her hand, Mimori turned to find her now dreamy gaze. “Very much.”  With a slow yet resolute motion, her arms protectively secured around the younger woman’s waist. “I don’t want to lose _you._ ”

 

Their bodies pressed, Mimori’s heart was beginning to pound harder when distance between their faces only a few inches apart.

 

_Don’t wanna lose me… am I yours, Nanjo-san?_

 

She felt her breath descended on her lips, and she was sure Nanjo could feel the loud thumps against her chest. Eyelids took over her vision as the other woman closed the gap between them. Warm press of Nanjo’s lips had her drowsy—so soft, so gentle, so passionate, so... _longing._ Butterflies started hitting the pit of her stomach, she exhaled pleasantly… and then Nanjo was slowly pulling back, hand raising to trace her lips.

  
“I will do anything for you, Mimorin...” Nanjo said, the sincerity she spoke causing Mimori to move closer and kiss her, Nanjo let her and every second of the kiss lasted solidified how much she missed her— _needed her_. “Every time I close my eyes, _I see you…_ maybe it’s crazy that I want you so bad, _I desire you_ , and I don’t wish to make you angry again. After that happened, what I feel right now… if I have to lose everything then I would lose _it all_ for you… I would rather lose everything than live my life without you.”

 

Now it was really childish that Mimori did not want to expel her words, ‘ _No, no… you don’t have to say that.’_ because she loved the feeling of Nanjo wanting her—craving for her, and it was probably illogical that the only person she wanted to make her feel this way was her.

 

“Kiss me… I want to know _how much_ you want me.”

 

And Nanjo captured her lips again, tender at first but then became hungry. _She’s so melodramatic, such a crybaby, and fragile… but I like that part of her, everything about her_. _Even before she touched me, I belonged to her; all she had to do was look at me. I couldn’t help but wanted it—the way she looked at me…_

 

As a hand planted on her bum, she was squeezed even closer, until Nanjo’s heat was reaching to her skin, crawling erratically, and her tongue caressed her lips then plunged inside. The warm tiny muscle invaded her mouth had her blood pumping deafeningly against her ears and Nanjo palmed her butt beneath the thin satin, tilting her head to dive deeper, to better work her way to roam every corner of Mimori’s mouth, fingers gliding across her bare back. A whimper… and Mimori was retreating back breathlessly, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Nanjo mumbled something about what everybody said to Mimori, _that she was beautiful_ , but none of them gave this _particular_ effect to her like Nanjo did. She let out a shy giggle, feeling giddy and young again, by the older woman only whispering sweet nothings to her; the _only one_ who could do such thing. Mimori had never had experience like this—so affected by everything another person did, wanting to claim and please so badly she could feel the need thrumming on her pulse.

 

“I’ll make sure I will always be your Valentine, I promise you this.”

 

Mimori breathed, it was really hard for her to keep herself from crushing her lips onward. “Do you really think I should hold to that?”

 

“You have my word and from now on, I’ll try to prove myself that I’m worthy for you. I’ll treat you above anything else.” Nanjo pulled her into a kiss once again, lips demanding and hands possessive, tongue touching her lips and Mimori opened her mouth to the invite.

 

_You make me feel so special, what are we...?_

 

It was not just a lust that was dizzying her now, Mimori knew, Nanjo’s kisses had always felt like this to her—hanging her up almost too high that she could not think of anything else but Nanjo, making her surrender herself that she did not care of wherever Nanjo would take her. It was not important when she could feel it, deep inside her reaching her soul, the feelings that they shared were the same, _were mutual_.

 

And it was obvious now… Mimori was in love with her.

 

In love with that adorable dorky smile and those onyx eyes that always seemed to be charming. In love with those hands that had always seemed to hold her whenever she needed it, and in love with the way she pouted cutely whenever someone teased her. There was no way she was wrong of what she was feeling, was not an illusion when she was being kissed so _thoroughly..._

 

_I’m in love... I’m in love with you, Nanjo-san._

 

She loved her, _she could not say it_ —even when they were so obvious to each other—she could not say it… because then they would be stuck in this, _no way out_ —in a relationship that was going to ruin their whole careers if they were both being honest, because Nanjo had always acted on her feelings so relentlessly and truthfully even before they had decided to be going out like this and afraid it would bring suspicion, because Mimori knew that Nanjo was a sensitive person, their _‘I love you’_ would chain them down; it would make everything harder to handle.

 

_Love is not defined by labels, love is what we feel. We don’t have to speak it out, to write it out, or to flaunt it out. We both can’t confess it, but as long as you still want to hold my hand never want to let me go, and have those eyes speaking to me that I’m the only one for you there’s nobody else, then I’ll always let you know that I’m yours. There’s no place I’d rather be than with you. Yoshino Nanjo, all my love solely belongs to you._

 

Mimori felt faint for air when Nanjo pulled away, mind straddling between adoration and desire, she could not hold back to trace her fingers lovingly on Nanjo’s upper arms. “I’m kinda surprised that you don’t wear a tuxedo. I thought you wanted to look handsome to swoon me.” A smirk emerged from her, the older woman watched her silently, was too enjoying her rubs. “But luckily, it’s better you dressed this way, so I can do this…” She landed a wet kiss on the skin of her shoulder, Nanjo gasped—curious about what she was planning to do. “It’s my turn to show you that I want you as much as you do, Nanjo-san.”

 

She was glad Nanjo wore her hair into a bun, so it gave her an easy access to make path of kisses up to her porcelain neck, Nanjo began to pant heavily and tried to keep a level head.

 

“Mimorin, it’s, _nhhh—_ w-we’re at—”

 

Nanjo’s voice was distant from her hearing when her focus was fully on trailing her tongue seductively to the corner of her jaw, ending it with a suck near her ear with gentleness so she would not leave a mark, but then leading further on downward along her jaw line.

 

 _The structure of her face, feels so soft… she’s so cute, I want more._ For a fleeting moment she could sense that Nanjo was considering about tangling her fingers through her brown strands and pulling her close, _almost_. The servants must have known _this_ can be happened in a planned-romantic date so they should not come to bust them making out because Mimori had given away several weeks for the opportunity to do this and maybe, she just did not care if she was getting caught. _All she wanted was—_

 

“Mimorin!” Nanjo managed when the brunette’s lips detach with enough force, gripping her at the arm. Mimori blinked, pupils blown and lips were moist and Nanjo just wanted to get to kiss her again. “You were… you were nearly tearing off my clothes back there.” Her face warmed and she trailed her eyes away from Mimori’s hungry gaze. “Anyone can just pass by and… see us.”

 

Though Mimori knew Nanjo rented the whole room for some privacy but of course she should not expect the risk—should not let her stupid hormones messing with her head in here. “Sorry, you’re so _irresistible_.” She grinned bashfully, Nanjo saw her eyes were slightly formed into crescents. “Can’t help myself.”

 

Cheeks rapidly brightened up, Nanjo tore away her gaze again. “Give me a second.” Nanjo left shortly for grabbing a napkin on the table and back again to wipe the mess on the younger woman’s lips. “Here, let me.”

 

Mimori smiled, and took the napkin when Nanjo had done with the cleaning. She dabbed the cloth around her lips, while her eyes found more stains of her lip gloss across the neck. “You got a lot here too.” Mimori said with an innocent tone.

 

Nanjo blushed furiously, unnecessarily dusting her own dark dress that was clinging on her above her knees, and then clearing her throat awkwardly. “So, shall we continue our dinner?”

 

Mimori stared at her in daze, like she was drunk in the yearning feeling all of a sudden, wanted nothing but to have Nanjo _all_ to herself. “I don’t know, I just wanna go home now.” She coiled her arms around her, inhaling her nostalgic scent in the crook of her neck. “And maybe grab some Takoyaki on the way.”

 

Nanjo made a small chuckle. “You choose Takoyaki over Tom Yam Goong? And it’s expensive here.”

 

The brunette lifted her dark brown eyes to her and humped her mouth. “I’m the queen here, remember? You should do all what I ask.”

 

Nanjo laughed in amusement, resting a palm against the other woman’s cheek, and leading her to kiss her forehead. “As you wish, my queen.”

 

 _She loved it_ , loved it how Nanjo can be so cool, adorable, and charming… to spoil and please her like she was the most precious thing in the universe. Mimori closed her eyes, kissed her slow and tender, with all her passion, all her whole heart—because she felt it that Nanjo did the same, the unspoken bond between them, _their love_ , she knew it was _true..._

 

_It really was true._

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Mimori’s house and left the car to be halted in front of the main door. The brunette gave a brief kiss on Nanjo’s cheek, a small smile tugged on her face.

 

“Thank you for bringing me home. Good night, Nanjo-san.”

 

Nanjo touched the spot on her cheek and she suddenly felt like an idiot, had never been this happy, to feel that strange sensation hitting the bottom part of her tum, nearly light-headed with giddiness. “Uhh yeah, good night too, Mimorin. Have a good sleep.”

 

Only taking a few steps, hands pulled Nanjo by the collar of her coat into a solid kiss. Fingers immediately clutched onto the younger woman’s hips. “Mimorin—”

 

“You said you will do anything for me, _right?_ I want you to stay.” Mimori said, cutting her off, fiddling with her hem and her gaze burning— _piercing_ into her. “Stay the night here... _with me._ ”

 

Nanjo surged forward, she did not care, did not have to think about work—about _that world_ , after she saw those intense brown eyes telling her how much she yearned her, _aching for her_. Their lips latched firmly together, breathtaking and tempting, for a fair moment of time. Nanjo eyelids opened and she breathlessly said,

 

“Okay...”

 

And that was her last word before Mimori hastily dragged her into her house.


End file.
